


Sweet Sex Forever

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Belly Jobs, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Creampie eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Fpreg, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lingerie, Naked Male Clothed Female, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: After an unexpected magical phenomenon gets them both pregnant, Nanoha and Fate are happy mothers-to-be. However, the weight of their bellies is making it harder for them to have sex with each other. At Hayate's advice, they invite Erio over and let him use their gravid bodies. Erio might not be able to keep up with just how horny they are.
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha/Erio Mondial
Kudos: 8
Collections: Eroppai's Prompt/Request File





	Sweet Sex Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Nanoha and Fate are both pregnant but are too tired to help get each other. They decide to call Erio over and have him dick them. Throughout the experience, it is clear that they are more experienced and dominant them him.

After training in the morning, Nanoha and Fate tribbed each other. They loved the feeling of their pussies squishing together, hard clits overlapping as they eventually squirted on each others’ bodies. They had been doing it for as long as they could remember. Sometimes, they would do it in the office. After they got home from work. On their days off, they would do it as many times as they could, scissoring with each other until their pussies were soaked in each others’ juices.

Until one morning, when both of them noticed something was off about their bodies. Their stomachs were starting to swell, and neither of them had a period. After visiting with Shamal, she informed them of what they had suspected. Both of them were pregnant. Neither of them had slept with anyone other than each other. Nanoha had sex with Yuno, but the last time they did was a few years ago. Fate had also gotten close to Chrono’s dick, but that was before he married Amy. Any sperm that may have come into contact with their bodies from those times couldn’t get them pregnant.

“It’s the Linker Core,” said Shamal. “Your bond was so close, and your pussies were exchanging fluids nearly every day, to the point that when you both were ovulating, magic from your Linker Cores seeped into each others’ bodies and fertilized your eggs. Each of you is carrying the other’s child.”

It was a rare phenomenon among mages, but it wasn’t impossible. Nanoha and Fate both happily agreed to give birth to the children gestating in their wombs, giving Vivio some new siblings to play with. As the months went on, their bellies became even bigger, and their already ample breasts swelled up and filled with milk. They stuck mostly to desk work, not wanting to risk too much with magical combat. Their uniforms started becoming tighter, barely able to contain their growing bellies.

They found out shortly after that Hayate had gotten pregnant as well. Despite the size difference, Rein Zwei had mixed her magic with Hayate, and gotten Hayate knocked up. That was when she offered Nanoha and Fate a good piece of advice. “The best thing to help your pregnancy develop safely is to take a hot, hard dicking regularly.” Hayate had been asking Zafira to transform into his human form, and bent over on her desk to let his thick cock in her pregnant pussy. It was amazing at relieving her stress, and kept her filled with plenty of cum and magic to help keep her baby developing regularly.

Nanoha and Fate still kept having sex with each other regularly, but as they got further along into their pregnancies, the weight of their bellies made it more difficult for them to move from their positions and do each other. That’s when Fate remembered something she had seen during her time in Riot Force 6. All users of Belkan magic briefly became naked when they equipped their Barrier Jackets, and Erio was no exception. During that time, Fate couldn’t stop herself from getting a glance at his junk.

“For such a young boy, Erio is amazingly well hung,” said Fate. “He’ll do anything for his captain, and he knows you care about him, as well. He’s perfect for giving us the dicking our babies need to be healthy.”

“You have the best ideas, Fate,” said Nanoha, rubbing her hand on Fate’s pregnant belly. “I’ve gotten so much hornier after I’ve gotten pregnant, and Erio’s young cock sounds like just the thing.”

“You’re even hornier than I am. Back when we first started doing it, I was always the one who wanted to initiate. I was so in love with you I couldn’t tell if these feelings were coming from my heart or my pussy,” said Fate.

“Both of them are what make you great,” said Nanoha. “So, when do you want to invite Erio over? Because I kinda want to get fucked right now.”

“I’ll see if he can come over tonight,” said Fate.

The doorbell rang. Vivio was already asleep. Nanoha and Fate opened the door, and greeted Erio wearing a set of matching pink and yellow babydoll lingerie. It was transparent enough to leave their dark nipples completely visible, and their heavily pregnant bellies stuck out the front, so large and round that they were the first thing Erio saw. Their navels had turned outward, and both of them had dark pregnancy lines running along their bellies. He saw pubic hair sticking out around the edges of their panties, and a wet spot visible just below.

“Erio, thanks for coming over,” said Fate. “Your captain’s gotten so horny lately that I can’t think of anything else. I hope you ate well before you came over.”

“Your dick’s going to get a real workout,” said Nanoha. “You’re going to love our pregnant pussies.”

Nanoha and Fate walked towards Erio, their bellies jiggling, beads of sweat rolling down their curves, as they approached him. Working in unison, the two of them undressed him right in the doorway, getting him down to his underwear. Fate noticed that he was in shape from all the training she had put him through, and Nanoha was excited to pull down his underwear. She could see it tenting before her eyes, the shape of Erio’s cock and balls visible just underneath.

Yanking down his underwear, Nanoha was impressed when Erio’s hard cock slapped against her face. Puberty had been very kind to him. His cock was girthy, about 15cm in length with balls that were packed with sperm. He had been focusing on his studies and training with Caro, so he only had time to masturbate occasionally. Nanoha had to restrain herself from sucking his cock right away, the smell of it hitting her nose and making her even more aroused than she already was.

“It’s even bigger than my brother’s,” said Nanoha. “I love that you’re hung. Make sure you treat Caro well with that thing, okay?”

“Nanoha, don’t make him feel nervous about it,” said Fate. “But your dick is quite impressive. It’s so cute, but it’s so manly. I just want to eat it up!”

“Fate, let’s start by giving him what he came here for,” said Nanoha. The two of them pulled their breasts out of their tops. Their nipples were hard and throbbing, their breasts engorged with milk. They hadn’t milked themselves all day, letting it build up once they knew Erio was coming. Normally, they drank freely from each others’ breasts, but now, it was all for him.

The two women got on their knees, rubbing their hands sensually across their pregnant bellies. The sight of their gravid stomachs had made Erio hard. He wasn’t sure why, but Fate had been so motherly towards him that it had given him a bit of a complex. Seeing her actually pregnant made him rock hard, and her and Nanoha, and Hayate, so casually showing off their bellies around the office had stirred something in him that he was glad Nanoha and Fate were letting him indulge.

“Are our baby bumps getting you hard? You naughty boy,” said Nanoha.

“You’re going to have lots of fun with us tonight,” said Fate. “We’re both pregnant, so you can let your hard, throbbing cock cum inside us as many times as you want. We can’t wait to be filled with your sperm.”

“Playing with younger boys’ dicks is so fun,” said Nanoha. “Fate, let’s squish him between our bellies.”

Nanoha opened a bottle of lube, letting it drip between hers and Fate’s round, gravid stomachs. They rubbed their bellies together, their navels overlapping with each other as their forms were covered in lube. The two of them grabbed Erio’s dick, and gently slid it between them. Erio was overwhelmed by the state of their bellies, being soft yet firm at the same time. They enveloped the length of his shaft, the cockhead poking out the other side as Nanoha and Fate enjoyed his expression.

“He likes it,” said Nanoha.

“I know he’ll like this, too,” Fate said. She squeezed down on her breasts, massaging them until drops of milk began to appear at the tips of her nipples. She let of a sensual sigh as she felt her breasts letting down, the milk started to flow and roll down her curves. It stained her babydoll, but she didn’t care. The smell of milk going into her nose was welcome. Nanoha did the same, coating her breasts in a layer of her own milk. It rolled down their stomachs and mixed with the lube, making it even slipperier.

“Your bellies... they feel so good... so warm...” said Erio.

“It’s only natural you’d like pregnant women,” said Nanoha. “We love being pregnant, too.”

“If I ever want to have another baby, Erio, I’ll gladly let your dick be the one to impregnate me,” said Fate. “Your balls are packed full of such virile sperm. It’d get me pregnant again in no time.”

Whispering such words to him made Erio get so hard he felt like was going to cum on the spot. Nanoha and Fate kept pressing their bellies together, their navels pressing against the underside of his glans. Even his balls were being touched by their bellies, their motherly warmth enveloping him with a state of bliss that he could barely comprehend. Nanoha and Fate were guiding him, waiting for the moment when he first ejaculated. They knew he was an energetic young man, who could easily keep going for several rounds.

“Can you hold on?” asked Nanoha.

“No...” said Erio.

“Come whenever you want,” Fate replied.

They pressed their bellies, coated with lube and sweat and milk together against Erio’s cock. Erio’s dick couldn’t hold out, and splurted a hot wad of semen onto their bellies. Nanoha and Fate pulled their stomachs apart, looking at the line of hot, sticky cum linking their bellies together. Fate reached down and scooped up a handful, sucking it off her fingers. It was creamy and salty, with a richness of flavor that only a young man could produce. Fate felt her clit harden and her pussy start to throb when she swallowed it. Calling Erio over had been the right choice.

“Nanoha...” said Fate, rubbing her engorged pussy lips. “I want him in my pussy so badly. He has an amazing dick!”

“You have to wait your turn,” said Nanoha. “Because I’m letting Erio fuck my pussy first.”

Nanoha led Erio back to their bedroom, where they shared one large bed. Erio was thrown onto the sheets, his dick still hard and throbbing, covered in his freshly shot cum. Nanoha untied her panties, revealing her well-trimmed reddish-orange pubic hair, which she had let grow in thicker since she became pregnant. It was pungent with the smell of her pussy, and dripping its love juices onto Erio’s dick. Nanoha grabbed Erio’s cock in her hand, and directed it towards her lower lips.

“You won’t find many pregnant women who’ll let you fuck them so easily,” said Nanoha. “Let’s make the most of it.”

Her pussy wrapped itself around Erio’s thick cock, taking it into her depths. She was surprisingly tight, and her insides were wet and sticky, with a warmth that had only grown hotter since she became pregnant. Nanoha wriggled her body around on Erio’s dick, comfortably adjusting herself once he was inside her. She was panting, her heaving breasts still dripping milk onto her body.

“It’s really hard,” said Nanoha. “That feels so good.”

“Erio, I want you to lick mine,” said Fate, also untying her panties. “I want to be as wet as possible so you can stick it in me right away. Once you’re done with Nanoha.”

Fate planted her plump, soft ass on top of Erio’s face. Her pussy was right above his mouth, and his nose was overwhelmed by the motherly scents coming from deep within her pussy. They had been gathering inside her panties and her pubic hair, becoming stuffy and ripe. When Erio got a sniff of them, Nanoha felt his cock throbbing inside her. She knew that Fate’s body was turning him on. Nanoha started moving her hips, her own thick ass slapping up and down on Erio’s crotch.

“My pussy was feeling so tense lately. All that’s washing away,” said Nanoha. “Being dicked is the best!”

Erio couldn’t say much of anything, his voice muffled by Fate’s body resting on his head. He extended his tongue upward, and licked along Fate’s wet slit, tasting her pussy juices. They were slightly salty, and delicious. The more he licked them, the more he wanted to keep licking them. Fate grinded her crotch against his nose, rubbing her scent into his body. She was marking Erio as her own, knowing that when he went back to Caro later, he would smell like the captains he trusted. Her clit emerged from its hood, getting harder with every lick that Erio planted on her pussy, until his tongue vanished inside her.

“That’s the spot,” said Fate. “Keep licking right there.”

As Nanoha and Fate bounced around on Erio, their breasts shook and jiggled, spurts of milk rolling down their chests. Nanoha and Fate looked into each other’s eyes. They grabbed each others’ breasts and started groping them, squirting out even more milk from their rock-hard nipples. The sweet, sugary scent of breast milk filled the air as they felt the pressure on their body decrease, their boobs and bellies becoming sticky with sweat and milk. Fate licked along the underside of Nanoha’s breast, taking in a mouthful of breast milk before kissing her nipple.

“Come on, Fate,” said Nanoha. “Don’t drink all of it. Save some for Erio.”

“Breastfeeding... Erio...” said Fate. The idea made her pussy clench around Erio’s tongue. She was in love with the idea, and couldn’t wait to let him suck at her nipples while she patted his head lovingly. She had so much milk that she wanted Erio to go home with a full stomach from her breasts alone.

“I’m going to...” Erio said.

“Good boy,” said Nanoha. “Let out all your cum inside captain Nanoha’s sopping wet pussy.”

Nanoha pushed Erio’s dick as far as it could go into her pregnant pussy. She felt like he was almost at her womb, where the baby inside her stomach was growing healthily. What could help it grow even healthier was a shot of thick, dense semen. Nanoha squeezed her pelvic muscles tight around Erio, and his cock blew a thick load inside Nanoha’s pussy. It dripped down from her lips onto his cock.

Shortly after, Nanoha and Fate orgasmed at the same time. Fate squirted a little on Erio’s chest, her mind racing with lewd thoughts. Nanoha was sweaty and panting, her body dripping with milk, sweat and Erio’s cum. She rubbed her stomach, feeling the warmth from his shot going up into her belly. Her face turned into a lewd smile. She glanced down towards Erio, just as Fate removed herself from his face, and brushed her hand across his cheek.

“Your dick did a good job,” she said. “This is the best sex I’ve had since I got pregnant. Thanks, Erio.”

Nanoha let Erio’s dick pop out of her pussy, and looked towards Fate. She was laying back on the bed, her head against a pillow. At this angle, the curve of her pregnant belly looked even more erotic in the light of the bedroom. Fate spread her legs and placed her fingers on her pussy lips, opening them up to give Erio a better look at the pink insides he had just been licking. They were still wet, and twitching in eager anticipation for taking Erio’s cock inside.

“Erio, I’m feeling crazy horny right now,” said Fate. “I won’t calm down until I take your rugged young cock inside me! Hurry and stick it in!”

“You sure love his dick,” said Nanoha. “Come on, Erio.”

Seeing Fate presenting herself before him like an animal in heat made Erio’s erection spring back to life immediately. Nanoha reached down and cupped his balls in her fingers, teasing them to get Erio’s dick back to life. He held onto Fate’s thighs and pushed his cockhead against her entrance. Fate was so wet that a single stroke was all he needed for the entirety of his length to be swallowed up by Fate’s hungry pussy. She gave Erio a hug, pulling him into her milky-smelling cleavage.

“Erio, you’ve grown up so well!” said Fate. “I’m so proud of you, fucking me with your thick, manly cock! My pussy’s so happy right now. You can do whatever you want with me. Enjoy my motherly body to your hearts’ content.”

Erio was shocked when Nanoha joined in the hug, pushing her pregnant belly and hard nipples into his back. He was being smothered from both sides by pregnant stomachs again, and felt like he was going to cum in Fate immediately. Nanoha pulled back after rubbing her belly against him a little, knowing that there was something more fun she could do here. She moved towards the head of the bed, and positioned her cum-drenched cunt right above Fate’s mouth.

“You can’t get enough of Erio’s cum, so you can lick it out of my pussy. Two of your favorite things at the same time,” said Nanoha.

“That’s so naughty,” said Fate. “Sit on my face, please! I need it!”

Nanoha lowered her pussy onto Fate’s face. Her plush ass covered Fate in its softness, while Fate’s tongue darted into Nanoha’s pussy, and began slurping out the freshly-squeezed cum that Erio had deposited inside her. The salty flavor of the semen had mixed with Nanoha’s pussy juice, accented by some of her sweat. It made for a potent and naughty drink that Fate sucked down with reckless abandon, slurping Nanoha’s pussy clean.

At the same time, motivated by her praise, Erio started humping Fate’s pussy, thrusting in and out with simple strokes. When his dick got in up to the base, he saw Fate’s breasts and belly shake from the force of his thrusts, causing more drops of milk to spill out of her nipples. The sight of it, and Nanoha’s crotch directly in front of him, was arousing. He picked up the pace, fucking with harder thrusts, all to watch Fate’s body move before him more.

Fate’s moans were loud and generous, echoing off the walls. Though it seemed like she was at the mercy of Erio’s cock, she was the one who was controlling him. Her arms were still wrapped around his body, pushing him in and controlling the speed of his thrusts. She felt his arms around her belly, his head buried deep in her ample cleavage. Erio was like a son to her, and turning him into her personal dildo filled Fate with conflicted feelings that only made her hornier.

Nanoha was bucking her hips on top of Fate’s face. The force of Fate’s licking was traveling all the way back to her asshole. The warmth in her stomach was spreading through her entire body, and she felt she might cum again. Her own belly shook as she rode on top of Fate, while Fate’s belly was shaking from the thrusts of Erio’s hips. Their moans overlapped, each of them thinking of nothing but how to have fun with Erio’s dick.

“Fate, my cock’s still really sensitive...” said Erio. “I’m going to cum...”

“Give me all of your seed,” said Fate.

Erio kissed Fate’s nipples, sucking and tugging at her breast. With her milk acting as a quick energy boost, he thrust his cock inside her. Fate’s folds wrapped around his shaft, pulling it closer to her womb. With her mouth licking Nanoha and her pussy sucking in Erio, Fate’s entire body was buzzing with sexual pleasure. She felt a sense of release when Erio’s rigid cock splurted another thick load that spread through her pussy, filling her belly with a calming warmth. Nanoha came moments later, spraying her pussy juices and some of Erio’s semen all over Fate’s face.

“I’m so happy...” said Fate, squirting onto her thighs and Erio’s crotch.

The three of them lay beside each other in the bedroom for a moment, sweaty and basking in the afterglow of sex. Nanoha and Fate were teasing Erio’s cock with their hands, praising him so much that he couldn’t do anything except blush, the reality of what he had just done still sinking in. Fate wanted to take a bath with Erio so they could clean up, and Nanoha agreed to start drawing the bath. There was one thing that Fate wanted to clean up before that.

Erio was sitting on the couch in the living room. Nanoha, now completely naked, was at his side. She was holding Erio’s head to her chest, letting him suck out her breast milk. Even with how much she had pumped out during sex, her chest was still full and aching. Erio pulled at her nipples, enjoying the sweet, nostalgic flavor coming out of her breasts. It was warm and creamy, and filled with magical energy. He felt his entire body being revitalized as he drank it.

Fate, also naked, was on her knees and cleaning up Erio’s dick with her mouth. She sucked on his balls and ran her tongue up his shaft, making sure that she got every drop of semen from his young balls. She was sucking on the glans, pushing against it to make his urethra put even one more drop of cum onto her tongue. Erio was moaning shamelessly, having surrendered himself to the sexual pleasure of these two women.

Nanoha let out a happy sigh. The milk in her breasts had been completely sucked out. She went to the bath, telling Erio that he could join her at any time. The bath wasn’t big enough to hold all three of them, especially with their pregnant bellies, so Erio would have to take turns with each of them. Fate, having coated his dick in her saliva, sat beside Erio on the couch and offered him her breasts.

As Erio sucked at her dark nipples, Fate held him close. “Thanks for everything, Erio,” she said. “You know how to make women happy with that thing. Nanoha and I still have a few more weeks before we’re due, so you can come back anytime you want. You’re a good boy, and I love your dick.”

Though Erio had filled up on breast milk, his dick was too exhausted for him to think of anything else. This was going to affect his performance with the Conservation Corps tomorrow. He was young, but he couldn’t keep up with Nanoha and Fate’s sexual stamina. He did enjoy it, though.

“Erio! My milk’s mixing with the bathwater! It feels great on your skin!” called out Nanoha from the bath.

“I’ll start preparing dinner,” said Fate. “You need to eat to get your energy up. We’re going to have you spend the night.”


End file.
